My Hero Academia
My Hero Academia (Japanese: 僕のヒーローアカデミアHepburn: Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is a superheromanga series written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi. It has been serialized in Weekly Shōnen Jump since July 2014, and, as of February 2019, 22 volumes have been collected in tankōbon format. The story follows Izuku Midoriya, a boy born without superpowers (called quirks) in a world where they have become commonplace, but who still dreams of becoming a herohimself. He is scouted by Japan's greatest hero, who shares his quirk with Izuku after recognizing his potential, and later enrolls him in a high school for heroes in training. The manga was adapted into an anime television series by Bones. Its first season aired in Japan from April 3 to June 26, 2016, followed by a second season from April 1 to September 30, 2017, then a third season from April 7 to September 29, 2018, with a fourth season set to premiere in October, 2019. An animated film titled My Hero Academia: Two Heroes was released on August 3, 2018. A second animated film is in production and there are plans for a live-action film by Legendary Entertainment. The series has been licensed for English-language release by Viz Media and began serialization in their weekly digital manga anthology Weekly Shonen Jump on February 9, 2015. Plot Main article: List of My Hero Academia characters In a world where people with superpowers (known as "Quirks"(個性 Kosei)) are the norm, Izuku Midoriya has dreams of one day becoming a Hero, despite being bullied by his classmates for not having a Quirk. After being the only one to try and save his childhood friend Katsuki Bakugo from a villain, All Might, Japan's greatest Hero, bestows upon him his own Quirk "One For All". The story follows Izuku's entrance into U.A. High School(雄英高校 Yūei Kōkō), a school that cultivates the next generation of superheroes. As Izuku and his new friends try to balance their Hero training with ordinary school duties, they must face new challenges. One of these challenges includes the League of Villains, an evil organization established by All Might's archenemy All For One which has plans to destroy all Heroes and take control of society. Media Manga Main article: List of My Hero Academia chapters My Hero Academia is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi. It began its serialization in the manga magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump''on July 7, 2014.7 As of February 4, 2019, the series been collected into twenty-two ''tankōbon volumes. The series is licensed for the English language release in North America by Viz Media, who published the first volume on August 4, 2015. As the series is published in Japan, it is also released simultaneously in English digitally by Viz Media's Weekly Shōnen Jump.89 As of August 7, 2018, 14 volumes have been released.10 A spin-off series entitled My Hero Academia Smash!! by Hirofumi Neda started in Jump+ digital app on November 9, 2015 and finished on November 6, 2017.111213 Five tankōbon volumes were released as of November 2017.14 The series has been licensed by Viz Media.15 Another spin-off series, My Hero Academia: Vigilantes, began being published by Weekly Shōnen Jump in 2017.16 The series is licensed for the English language release in North America by Viz Media. The first volume was released in English on July 3, 2018.17 Anime Main article: List of My Hero Academia episodes On October 29, 2015, the series' official Twitter announced that My Hero Academia would receive an anime adaptation produced by Studio Bones.1819 With the anime announced, Toho registered the domain name "heroaca.com" as the anime's website.19 The anime is directed by Kenji Nagasaki, written by Yōsuke Kuroda, and feature character designs by Yoshikiko Umakoshi and music composed by Yuki Hayashi.2021 The anime premiered on MBS and other Japan News Network stations in the Nichigo time slot at 5 P.M. on Sundays in Japan.22 The opening theme is "The Day", performed by Porno Graffitti and the ending theme is "Heroes", performed by Brian the Sun.23 In March 2016, Funimation announced they had licensed the international rights for streaming services, home and broadcast release, and the merchandise rights.2425 Universal Pictures UK distributed the first season in the United Kingdom and Ireland on behalf of Funimation,26 with Sony Pictures UK distributing the second season for Funimation,27 and Manga Entertainment distributing subsequent seasons for Funimation.28 In Australia and New Zealand, Universal Sony Pictures Home Entertainment distributed the first two seasons, on behalf of Funimation,29 with Madman Entertainment distributing season 3 onwards, in partnership with Funimation.30 A second season was announced in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine's 30th issue of 2016.9 It premiered on April 1, 2017 on NTV and YTV,31 and ended on September 30, 2017, with the staff and cast from the first season returning to reprise their roles.32 The first opening theme is "Peace Sign" (ピースサイン) performed by Kenshi Yonezu and the first ending theme is "Dakara, Hitori ja nai" (だから、ひとりじゃない lit. Therefore, I am not Alone), performed by Little Glee Monster.33 The second opening theme is "Sora ni Utaeba" (空に歌えば lit. If I Sing to the Sky) performed by amazarashi34 and the ending theme is "Datte Atashi no Hīrō" (だってアタシのヒーロー lit. Still My Hero) by LiSA.35 A third season was announced in the 44th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump''magazine of 2017.3637 The English dub premiered on April 7, 2018.38 The first opening theme is "Odd Future" by Uverworld, while the first ending theme is "Update" (アップデート) by Miwa. The second opening theme is "Make my Story" by Lenny Code Fiction and the second ending theme is "Long Hope Philia" (ロングホープ・フィリア) by Masaki Suda.39 On April 19, 2018, Funimation announced that the series would air on Cartoon Network's Toonami starting on May 5.40 A fourth season was announced in the 44th issue of ''Weekly Shōnen Jump''magazine of 2018.41 This was later confirmed with the airing of the final episode to season three on September 29, 2018.42 On December 19, 2018, the ''My Hero Academia website confirmed a release date of October 2019, along with a key visual.4344 Film Main article: My Hero Academia: Two Heroes An anime film was announced in December 2017 and features an original story set after the manga's "Final Exam" arc.45 Titled My Hero Academia: Two Heroes (僕のヒーローアカデミア THE MOVIE ～2人の～ Boku no Hīrō Akademia THE MOVIE: Futari no Hīrō), the film had its world premiere at Anime Expo on July 5, 2018,46 and the Japanese theatrical release began screening on August 3, 2018, with the staff and cast from the anime series returning to reprise their roles.47 Funimation announced that they would release the film theatrically in the United States and Canada from September 25, 2018 to October 2, 2018.4648 In October 2018, Legendary Entertainment acquired the rights to produce a live-action adaptation of My Hero Academia.49 On March 23, 2019, it was announced that a second animated film for My Hero Academia is scheduled for release in Q1 2020.50 Video games A video game based on the anime, My Hero Academia: Battle for All, was announced in November 2015.51 The game was developed by Dimps and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment for the Nintendo 3DS handheld game console, where it released in Japan on May 19, 2016.52 A second video game, titled My Hero One's Justice, was released for PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows on October 26, 2018.535455 The game has sold over 500,000 units worldwide, as of January 2019.56 Izuku Midoriya is a playable character in the crossover game Jump Force.57 Reception The manga was nominated for the 8th Manga Taishō in 2015.58 It was nominated for the 40th Kodansha Manga Award for shōnen category in 2016.59 Before the anime adaptation's premiere, manga author Masashi Kishimoto praised Kōhei Horikoshi's work, believing it would be a success overseas; Horikoshi, meanwhile, has cited Kishimoto's Naruto series as a primary source of inspiration.60 Volume 1 reached the 7th place on the weekly Oricon manga chart with 71,575 copies sold.61 It sold out almost immediately on its first printing.62Volume 2 reached the 6th place, with 167,531 copies63 and, by January 18, 2015, had sold 205,179 copies.64 As of March 2017, there were over 10 million copies of My Hero Academia in circulation.65 As of August 2018, the manga had over 16 million copies in print.66 As of December 2018, the manga had over 20 million copies in print.67 The story has been noted to take inspiration from elements in superhero comics, such as the aesthetics of its characters.68 Alex Osborn of IGN gave the anime series positive marks, saying "The first season of My Hero Academia delivers thirteen episodes of fantastic action, elevated by a heartfelt story that's wrapped around a core cast of memorable and relatable characters." Osborn went on to state that the villains were underdeveloped.69 The manga won the Sugoi Japan Award in 2017.70 It also won the "Japan Expo Awards" in the same year.71 Due to the popularity of the series, characters of My Hero Academia were used to promote the Marvel Studios film Avengers: Infinity War. Category:Titmouse TV Toonami Shows Category:Toonami Shows Category:Toonami Series